Flashback
by Hwimang
Summary: Ini tentang keluarga absurd duo rapper Bangtan feat Woozi dari Tujuhbelas. Yoonseok, HopeGa. Genderswitch ya... DLDR ;)


**Flashback**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Family Life

Warning: Genderswitch untuk kepentingan cerita, Bahasa tidak baku

Cast: Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Lee Ji Hoon.

"Princess!" seru Hoseok.

"Kenapa ma?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kok sudah pulang? Nggak ada les nih?" tanya Hoseok.

"Nggak. Ada apa sih ma kok tiba-tiba panggil princess?" tanya Jihoon.

"Mama mau cerita nih. Tapi, nanti jangan bilang-bilang papa ya?" ujar Hoseok.

"Cerita apa Ma? Jangan-jangan Mama punya simpenan?" selidik Jihoon.

"Hush, kamu ini ada-ada aja. Bukan. Mama mau cerita gimana mama bisa ketemu sama papa dulu" ujar Hoseok.

"Oke oke. Gimana Ma? Waktu itu Mama kelas berapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Mama ceritain secara tertib dan berurutan ya. Jadi gini…"

 _Pagi itu, semua siswa-siswi SHS 3 Seoul udah berkumpul buat upacara. Rame banget, ada yang ngerumpi, usap-usap iler, canda-canda gaje, dan lain-lain. Termasuk Hoseok, gadis periang, rupawan, mudah jatuh cinta, labil, dan mudah dicintai ini juga sedang ngerumpi dengan kedua teman ceweknya, Jimin dan Taehyung._

 _"_ _Eh eh, tau nggak kalo kita nanti sekelas sama si tokoh legenda lumutan sekolah?" tanya Jimin, si cewek yang pipinya tembem kaya kue sus._

 _"_ _Eh demi apa? Sumpah lu Min? Gila aja! Masa kita sekelas sama si legenda lumutan! Ntar kita ketularan gimana coba?" kaget Jungkook, si gigi kelinci._

 _"_ _Paan si? Si legenda lumutan tuh siapa sebenernya? Aku gatau" ujar Hoseok._

 _"_ _Itu si Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Yang rambutnya gonta-ganti. Tapi, sukanya sih ijo. Makanya dibilang lumutan" jelas Jimin._

 _"_ _Orangnya kenapa emang? Pada alergi banget sama si Yoongi" tanya Hoseok._

 _"_ _Dih, norak deh. Dia anti banget sama cewek. Ganteng sih dia, tapi… kayanya dia homo deh" jelas Jungkook sambil bergidik._

 _"_ _Homo? Ganteng-ganteng kok homo si? Lagi ngetrend ya sekarang? Tau si Both sama Newyear ga? Itu ganteng-ganteng tapi homo juga. Trus trus ada yang namanya Zaspac sama Doughnut, mereka udah kawin, eh nikah, malah" jelas Hoseok._

 _"_ _Cewe masi banyak tapi pada homo, ya?" ujar Jungkook._

 _"_ _Iya iya. Tapi, itu kan pilihan mereka" ujar Jimin setuju._

 _Kring…kring bel masuk berbunyi. Ko ga pada upacara ya? Iya, soalnya gurunya pada ga suka panas. Makanya ga jadi upacara. Muridnya malah kesenengan._

 _"_ _Halo anak-anak!" sapa wali kelas._

 _"_ _Halo bapak-bapak!" balas para siswa._

 _"_ _Saya Do songsaenim. Panggil aja Dio saem. Nah nah, karena ini tahun ajaran baru, ayo semuanya memperkenalkan diri. Mulai dari kamu yang dipojok" ujar Dio saem._

 _"_ _Halo! Aku Jimin. Park Jimin. Dari kelas 11-H. sekarang lagi cari cowok nih, ada yang minat?" tanya Jimin._

 _"_ _Huuuu" seru semua siswa._

 _"_ _Sudah-sudah, sekarang kamu yang sebelahnya Jimin" Suruh Dio saem._

 _"_ _Aku Jungkook. Si manis bergigi kelinci. Temennya Jimin sama Hoseok. Lagi cari cowok juga nih" ujar Jungkook mengkode._

 _"_ _Aduh, kalian temenan ternyata? Pantes pada ga bener. Sekarang kamu sebelahnya Jongkok, eh Jungkook" ujar Dio saem._

 _"_ _Halo!" sapa lembut Hoseok sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya._

 _Yoongi, si legenda lumutan membelalakkan matanya dan membinarkan matanya. Terpesona, Yoongi pada pandangan ke berapa?_

 _"_ _Aku Hoseok. Jung Hoseok. Cewe labil, rupawan dan rajin menabung. Temennya Jimin sama Jungkook. Salam kenal" lanjut Hoseok._

 _"_ _Oke oke. Kamu yang paling normal ya Hoseok? Sekarang, kamu yang duduk paling depan" suruh Dio saem._

 _"_ _Saya?" tanya Yoongi._

 _"_ _Iya kamu" jawab Dio saem._

 _"_ _Halo, saya Yoongi" ujar Yoong._

 _"_ _Gitu doang?" tanya Dio saem._

 _"_ _Iya" jawab Yoongi singkat._

 _"_ _Oh, sekarang kamu sampingnya Yoongi" ujar Dio saem._

 _Dan, perkenalan berlanjut hingga murid ke 19. Ini sudah capek nulisnya, jadi, sampe tokoh utama aja ya? Sekarang langsung ke jam istirahat._

 _"_ _Eh, main dod yuk?" ajak Jimin._

 _"_ _Yuk" jawab Hoseok._

 _"_ _Nah nah, kita puter dan…. Hoseok! Kamu kena~" ujar Jungkook dengan nada mengesalkan._

 _"_ _Ish. Truth deh" ujar Hoseok._

 _"_ _Mana ada? Orang ini dod bukan tod" ujar Jimin._

 _"_ _Iya deh. Dare. Apa?" tanya Hoseok._

 _"_ _Kamu harus bikin Yoongi jatuh cinta sama kamu. Terus pacarin dia. Hati-hati ya tapi, jangan sampe jatuh cinta balik" ujar Jimin._

 _"_ _Wadefak? Kok Yoongi si?" rengek Hoseok._

 _"_ _Pokoknya harus Yoongi. Titik"ujar Jungkook._

 _"_ _Iya deh" jawab Hoseok lesu._

 _Mulai hari itu, Hoseok gencar mendekati si legenda lumutan. Mulai dari sering ngirim SMS ke Yoongi, telponin Yoongi, masakin Yoongi, sampe duduk sekarang sama Yoongi. Kadang kecup basah pipi Yoongi. Sampe suatu hari…_

 _"_ _Hoseok, mau gak jadi pacar aku?" tanya Yoongi._

 _Pas itu, Yoongi sama Hoseok lagi di bioskop. Nonton Uttaran the Movie. Tiba-tiba, Yoongi bisik mesra ke kuping Hoseok. Nembak Hoseok ceritanya. Dan Hoseok cuma bisa gugup sama nutupin wajahnya yang merah kaya anggur, eh kaya tomat._

 _"_ _Aduh gimana ya Yoongi, aku juga suka sama kamu tapi, aduh, aku malu" ujar Hoseok._

 _"_ _Malu punya pacar kaya aku ya?" ujar Yoongi sedih._

 _"_ _Bukan, bukan. Bukan kok, sebenarnya, awalnya aku deketin Yoongi gegara dare dari Jungkook sama Jimin, tapi akhirnya malah suka beneran sama kamu" jelas Hoseok._

 _"_ _Oh gitu ya" ujar Yoongi lesu._

 _"_ _Ta-tapi, aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu" jawab Hoseok malu-malu jerapah._

 _"_ _Eh, beneran? Aduh senengnya, makasih ya sayang" ujar Yoongi._

 _"_ _Sayang? Ganti dong. Mainstream banget itu panggilannya. Gimana kalo lumutan sama princess?" usul Hoseok._

 _"_ _Duh, eaknya di kamu dong" kesal Yoongi._

 _"_ _Jadi, kamu gamau? Yaudah kita putus!" ujar Hoseok._

 _"_ _Eh eh, enggak kok! Aku mau princess" bujuk Yoongi._

 _"_ _Yeay! Makasih ya lumut! Alafya" ujar Hoseok._

 _"_ _Alafya too" jawab Yoongi._

"Nah, gitu ceritanya" ujar Hoseok.

"Gitu doang ma? Mainstream amat" komentar Jihoon.

"Ih, ngga juga kok. Abis itu sebenernya Mama sama Papa kamu putus gegara Papa kamu sukanya ramyun cup, tapi kakek kamu sukanya ramyun instant biasa. Jadi, Mama putus plus gagal nikah" ujar Hoseok.

"Absurd amat Ma? Amit-amit deh Jihoon kaya Mama sama Papa" ujar Jihoon.

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa?" tanya Yoongi yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar.

"Ngga apa-apa kok Lumut sayang. Ya kan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Iyain" jawab Jihoon.

"Papa abis ngapain?" lanjut Jihoon.

"Biasa. Tidur" jawab Yoongi.

"Tidur mulu. Kapan tidurin Mama?" goda Jihoon.

"Jihoon! Language" seru Hoseok.

"Yah, sebenernya si, kapan aja Papa siap Jihoon. Tapi, mama kamu deh kayanya yang ga siap" canda Yoongi.

"Abisnya abis kamu tidurin aku ntar gabisa jalan. Makanya aku ga siap" ujar Hoseok sambil merona.

"Eaaa Kayanya Jihoon mau punya adek nih" celetuk Jihoon.

"Apaan si kamu?" ujar Hoseok manja.

"Duh, Mama malu-malu. Padahal dulu, pas hari pertama nikah, Mama yang ngejerit-jerit minta ditidurin" ujar Yoongi.

"Udah ah, Mama mau tidur. Papa malem ini tidur di ruang tamu" kesal Hoseok.

"Yah…" gumam Yoongi.

"Bay bay Pa. Jihoon juga mau tidur dulu. Selamat tidur Papa" goda Jihoon.

"Wasyem kalian berdua" umpat Yoongi.

Dan, cerita pertemuan papa mamanya Jihoon selesai sampai disini~

 **"** **Dasar Cowok Lumutan! Udah pendek, sering godain lagi. Eh, tapi, ganteng juga. Aku mencintaimu Lumutku… Mwah"- Hoseok**

 **"** **Ih, Princessku tercintah. Malu malu kancil kamu ya… ngambekan tapi, asudahlah, eh, ah sudahlah maksudnya. Eh, kayanya lebih enak ah uh ah uh deh. Wkwkwk. Aku juga mencintaimu Mwah :*:*:*:* Stay with me eaaa"- Yoongi**

 **"** **Lah, orang tua absurd. Semuanya datang ya ke acara 7 bulanan nanti. Dalam waktu dekat ini kok. Kayanya Jihoon mau punya adek. Meski absurd, Jihoon cayank kok sama Papa Mama. Lafyaa~ :*" – Jihoon.**

Hwimang disini... gimana? Bagus ato nggak? kalo nggak nanti saya hapus kkk~

Oh iya, soal Zaspac sama Doughnut, saya nggak bermaksud untuk melecehkan dan menjudge ya...

maaf kalo fansnya tersinggung /bow/


End file.
